Torn Picture
by AppleJuice180
Summary: Suck ass at Summarys, so, it is Yaoi dont like dont read. Demyx thinks that Xigbar got in a car reck and goes after him. R&R it find out what happens. Rated M for later chapters.


Torn Picture

Bloodlust1000: well...I have gave up Het (girlxboy), and now…IM GOING TO DO YAOI!!!! (Boyxboy) -Does heroes stance-

Xigbar: …alrighty then kiddo…you do that… -takes three steps way from bloodlust1000-

Demyx: YAY! Xigmyx!

Xigbar: "Xigmyx"?

Bloodlust1000: you have to get out more, old man…anyways, R&R please; I'm trying to find what kind of Yaoi I should do. So, enjoy

(Song: Three Days Grace; Wake Up)

(Demyx's POV)

Chapter one

I looked up at the clock; reading that it was 4:32. Xigbar hasn't come home, and he gets off work at 3:23. I know that he has his days and goes out with Luxord and have a drink…but, this week his been coming home drunk, I tell him to stop drinking by the time he gets home from this "stress" drinks.

I sighed, looking down at the photo album that Xigbar and I made with each other. I flipped though the pages, both of us smiling and having a great time. A small laugh past my lips. My favorite picture, the one I took poorly, Xigbar had his arms around me, his head on my shoulder. I was in his lap, we where at the beach, laughing and playing in the water (cough making out cough, cough).

_I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you_

My smile faded, just like our relationship. The Xigbar that loved me, held me protectively, and kissed and made love to me…now, it was sex every time he came home from the bar. He didn't love on me…but, I still love him with all my heart (this is no the game people, they do have hearts in this fanfic). I flipped though the pages, looking at the rest of the album. Another hour past, and he still wasn't home, I was getting worried. Mostly, he would get home around 2:53. I got up and walked into our room. The hallway having pictures of us and our friends, one of them with me on Xigbar's back, smiling like the kid I am. He would call me kiddo or good boy, but he doesn't say that anymore. He never calls me the names he nicknamed me, it's just, get in the bed bitch, or something like that, I forgot the new nicknames he gave me. I sighed again. _Maybe I should ask Axel and Roxas if I could stay with them...or should I what for Xigbar, so he doesn't go out and look for me_ I thought, rubbing my temple, seeing that I don't want to have sex when Xigbar comes home…but I still don't want him alone, he might get really mad and go looking for me, or start to drink again.

_I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you_

I walked down the rest of the hallway of pictures and came to the master bedroom, the one that Xigbar and I would be interment for the whole night. Walking up to one another, smiling and sore from our last night activities. My heart started to ache; I cringed when I thought if Xigbar might of drove home, instead of getting a taxi. I walked back down the hallway, and into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed Luxords cell number.

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_

_One…two…three…four…_I counted the rings, then I heard half of the last ring before I heard Luxords voice. "Yellow?" He said.

_I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you_

He didn't sound drunk; maybe Xigbar and Luxord were working late. "Um, hi Luxord. It's me, Demyx," I said gently. There was a long pause on the other line. I got a little worried.

"Um, Luxord…are y-." I stopped when there was a car screech and sound like metal hitting metal, like a car crash. My eyes went wide and my ache felt like it was hit with a bat and broke into millions of shards. I dropped the phone, and my body started to shake and tears welded up in the corner of my eyes.

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_

I ran to the door, throwing it open, not caring that the door was open, or that it was poring down rain. My heart was still throbbing from the phone call. _I was right…he did try to drive home drunk! And…and... _more tears came down my face. I could barley see anything. My tears and the rain was blocking my vision, but I didn't care. If Xigbar died, then I would die and be with me again. The thought of Xigbar died made me run faster. My legs stared to hurt and so did my heart, but I still want to run and find the ascendant.

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you_

I ran down the main block as fast as I can. I could see the headlights, which means I'm close to the freeway. My mind flashed all the moments we had together. All the memories that we shard, the first time we kissed, the first time that we met. Luxord made us met, he was to drunk, thinking that I was a girl that had a flat chest, but, when you're drunk, you don't know better.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_

I was still running like crazy, I couldn't breath and my lungs were about to burst. I heard I car coming across the street, I could probable ask them if I could I have a ride.

(Normal POV)

Demyx ran down the street, getting faster and fast. Thinking of the past with Xigbar. The happy and the sad parts, the loving and the hating parts, everything. He ran across the one of the streets that he didn't know that was there. A black car was coming down the lane at a fast pace.

"Damn…" curst the stripped haired man. "Demyx is worried as hell by now…damn the Xemnas, pissin' me off and makin' me work late." Working late, then having a shit loud of drinks can make any man pissed off at their boss. The rain was even worse to put on all the crappy things that Xigbar had to deal with. The lights in the car went out at the moment Demyx ran out in the street, just yards away. "Goddamn it!" Xigbar curst loudly. A shock of lightning came down to the street, hitting a tree in the making. The lightning light up the whole street. His eyes widen and his heart shuddered. Demyx turned and looked at the car. His boy went stiff and didn't even have enough time to panic.

The sound of a boy being hit and a car scratching to a stop. The driver sides door opening and closing, the running of a humans feet to the body.

bloodlust: well, there go. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. So, and please, R&R.


End file.
